Haloy
Haloy was a female contestant in Battle for trillion dollars and is placed on Team Delicious Drinks. She is currently up for elimination. Appearance She looks like a halo that floats above an angel's head in Greek Mythology. She is oval-shaped and has yellow colored on her, she also sparks. Coverage In Yay! The First Episode Part 1(Episode 1a), Haloy was introduced and was invited by Food Coloring to form an alliance with each other. In the challenge she lost. In Yay! The First Episode Part 2 (Episode 1b), Haloy was pranked by Chicken Bucket and Journal 3 because they went to the fake short-cut of the alliance. In The Exciting Bowling (Episode 2), she bowl pretty well but in the end, sadly, her team was Up For Elimination. In The Puzzle is harder than you thought (episode 3), Haloy was shown helping her team win the challenge and it was a help to the success at the end. In Cannons and Pirates (Episode 4), she was helping her team succeeding in winning the challenge. However, her team eventually lost in the end. In Reality Is a Game (Episode 5),she got kill in the trapdoor, but in the challenge she won for her team and killed the dragon. In The Evolution Begins (Episode 6), she and her team got inside the van to go to the other island where Gear is. But she was put into Up For Elimination. In Trap And Drama (Episode 7), Haloy is scared of being eliminated, but she was Up For Elimination for her team. In Let The Paint Begin (Episode 8), she was safe with only 0 votes and got a lime, but in the challenge she got hit by a paint ball but she won the challenge for Chalice. In The First Mergendise (Episode 9), she made the best gun and came in 1st. In Tearful And Fearful (Episode 10), she and Vane are doing something but when Jarry was there she and Vane have to kill her to death, in the challenge she is safe from the danger zone. In Hackopalype (Episode 11), she was having Motor Engine will be the host for elimination, in the challenge she won the challenge for hacking Food Coloring. In Filming Frenzy Part 1 (Episode 12a), she is in her Alliance meeting for Jarry, Vane and Food Coloring. In Filming Frenzy Part 2 (Episode 12b), she made a movie about Haloy Reading Her Bible and got a 71/110, but she is safe from elimination. In Carrying With No Training (Episode 13), she has to find Vane from the forest, in the challenge, she is asking Vane that she has to fly but she can't, she is in the final 3 with Asthma Inhaler and Clapboard, after the challenge she was Up For Elimination with Asthma Inhaler, Clapboard, Food Coloring and Journal 3. In Frostbite Your Tongue (Episode 14), she told Jarry that she has to go exploring with her and Vane, in the other scene she is going to explore with her Alliance members, in the challenge she got froze by Milky but she is unfroze by Vane, after the challenge she, Jarry, Milky and Dreidle are Up for Elimination. In Bitter Not Better (Episode 15), she talked to Milky that she has horns and cracks in her body, at the elimination she is safe with 22 votes, in the challenge explaning she said: wow, what's up with her?, in the picking challenge she is doing lemon but she cannot hurt someone, in the beginning of the challenge, she cannot do it, in the middle of the challenge she became gigantic and hurted Jarry for turning into Dark Jarry, in the arguing scene she asks Jarry that her voice and colors changed and then she and Vane arguing causing The Alliance to break up, in the results she told Food Coloring that Jarry made The Alliance break up, at the contestant vote she only has 2 votes. In Crown Conception (Episode 16), she is worried that Milky is been killed, in the challenge explaning she is doing a big smile, in the challenge she is with Food Coloring and got the crown that is aquamarine and sapphire, at the elimination she is eliminated and got send to The Mega Holder. In Course Cross (Episode 17), Haloy was inside the mega holder, she is saying Grill Lighter and Chef Hat to stop fighting, then she is apologizing to Grill Lighter to stop fighting with Chef Hat. Personality Haloy is a really nice and peaceful person. Everyone likes her since she is always kind, thoughtful and generous. Even though she might be cute. And she could make friends to everybidy. Trivia Haloy is one of the 3rd smallest/shortest character in the whole show. Gallery Halo.png Haloy (body).png Haloy 3.png Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Delicious Drinks Category:The Alliance Category:Protagonists Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Merged Category:Eliminated